


Warm Welcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #621: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Blacks.</p>
<p><b>Warning(s):</b> None. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #621: Snape and Wizarding Families: The Blacks.
> 
> **Warning(s):** None. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Warm Welcome

~

“Sytherin!” the Hat shouted, and the boy, Regulus, slid from beneath it. Looking nervous and elated, he settled at the Slythern table beside Severus. 

“Welcome to Slytherin.”

“Thanks.” Regulus smiled faintly. “You are?”

“Severus Snape.” 

Regulus’ eyes narrowed, clearly assessing Severus’ blood status.

“Sirius Black’s brother?” Severus asked, distracting him. 

“Yes.” Regulus bit his lip. “You’re…friends with him?”

Severus snorted. “No.”

Regulus relaxed. “My parents aren’t pleased with him right now,” he said. “I’m to avoid him.” 

Pondering for a moment Sirius’ reaction if he made friends with his brother, Severus smirked. “I can help you with that.”

~


End file.
